Automated devices such as vending machines have been used for dry goods, refrigerated foods and/or frozen foods for a long time. The vending machines are placed in locations convenient to the consumer. When the consumer desires the product, he or she physically deposits cash or a credit card into the machine, makes a selection and receives the product.
More recently, automated devices have been used for conveying regulated pharmaceuticals. In acquiring regulated pharmaceuticals, a consumer in addition to providing payment must also provide documentation in some manner that they are eligible and permitted to receive the product. In this case also, the consumer physically interacts with the automated device to provide payment and permission for obtaining the product. These pharmaceuticals generally include dry or liquid pharmaceuticals and are regulated in order to prevent fraud and/or abuse.